


Piccoli ed intensi baci

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: Kuroko no basketPrompt: Kagami Taiga/Midorima BaciParole: 107 LibreOffice





	Piccoli ed intensi baci

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Prompt: Kagami Taiga/Midorima Baci  
> Parole: 107 LibreOffice

Adorava quanto Kagami gli lasciava quei piccoli ed intensi baci, ogni volta era in grado di estasiare tutti i suoi sensi mandandolo completamente in subbuglio.  
Voleva che il rivale prendesse quella pulsante erezione in bocca: era così calda e voleva impadronirsi di quel tepore.  
In qualche modo fece capire all’altro cosa in realtà desiderasse e quest’ultimo si avvicinò incominciando a succhiarlo, gli sembrò di raggiungere il Paradiso.  
«Kagami... nhn» non in grado di trattenersi in quei momenti «ah... nhn... Kag...ami...»  
La sensazione che provava,in quei momenti, era inspiegabile, talmente travolgente che lasciava Midorima completamente spiazzato e inerme di fronte all'imminente orgasmo che scoppiava lasciando completamente senza fiato.


End file.
